1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, comprising a mirror head connected to a mirror base so as to be pivotable in and counter to the travel direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mirror head of exterior rearview mirrors can be pivoted forwardly relative to the mirror base in the travel direction when impacted. In this connection, it is possible that the housing forming a cover of the mirror head comes into contact with the motor vehicle or with car body parts and is damaged in this way. This is especially disadvantageous in the case of a painted cover.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the mirror head during forward folding in the travel direction of the motor vehicle is not damaged.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the exterior rearview mirror is provided with at least one lifting device which imparts to the mirror head during forward pivoting in the travel direction of the motor vehicle a movement which is oriented away from the mirror base.
The exterior rearview mirror according to the invention is provided with a lifting device. It ensures that the mirror head, when it is pivoted forwardly in the travel direction of the vehicle, is simultaneously moved away from the mirror base. This ensures that the cover of the mirror head cannot come into contact with the car body and thus cannot be damaged either. Because of the lifting device, the cover can be configured such that in the position of use of the exterior rearview mirror it can extend into close proximity of the mirror base or the car body of the vehicle. The gap between the car body and the mirror head can thus be as small as possible without there being the risk that the cover comes into contact with the car body during folding of the mirror head to the front in the travel direction.